primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (ARIT)
Episode 1 is the first episode in Series 1 of A Rip in Time. It will be released in mid-late October 2011. It is known that it will not have the same type of 'discovery' plot that Episode 1.1 of Primeval did. It will revolve around a Hyaenodon in a national park and the final stages of construction for the ARC. Plot At the start of the episode Jake rolls out of bed and grabs the phone next to him. He hears a voice on the other end saying that there’s an anomaly alert. He asks where and is told that it’s in the Brisbane Ranges National Park. He races to the car and picks up Matt from his house. They drive west out of Melbourne towards the park. Four cars pull into a camping ground. Police are questioning some of the people at the site. Matt and Bomber tell all of the campers to clear out, along with the cops. Jake and Isabel load tranquiliser guns. At the location the team come together for a briefing. Jake informs them that the creature is some kind of ‘giant dog’. Ferret speculates that it could be some kind of creodont. The team break into three teams; Alpha, Beta and Delta. Team Alpha moves up the hill towards the mutilated remains of a person. Isabel remarks that it is revolting. Jake examines the corpse to determine the type of creature that made the kill. He says into his earpiece that Ferret was probably right about it being a creodont, the kill being consistent with that kind of attack. Team Alpha stays with the kill while Team Beta walk through a dried up creek bed. Ferret and Bomber start having a casual chat, mostly Ferret boasting about his brilliant winning’s at poker the previous night. Bomber signals for him to be quiet but he still talks. She barks at him to shut up, and he then realises what’s in front… Team Delta walk along a hill next to the creek. As they descend Matt picks up a trail. He yells out to Meyer and his soldiers. They start following the trail down to the river bed. They follow the tracks next to the river for nearly a minute before they find drag marks and blood. It leads to the base of a massive cliff/hill in front of him. Matt smiles at Meyer who only replies ‘you have got to be joking’. When they are half way up Matt hears scurrying around at the top of the cliff. He raises his tranquilliser pistol immediately. The scurrying stops. They advance further up the cliff and jump over the top. Matt prepares to shoot before he sees the creature. A savaged goat carcass lye’s mangled at the top. Next to it is a Cynondictus scavenging. Matt reports his findings to Alpha, but can’t get hold of Beta. Alpha and Beta both decide to head towards Beta’s sector. Matt runs along the cliff-top with the rest of Delta. Team Alpha run back down the hill towards Beta’s last position, guns pointed forwards. Ferret slowly grabs Bomber and pulls her towards the embankment. The creature continues walking through the creek bed towards them, not having noticed their presence. Ferret raises his rifle and aims. He fires, and just misses. The creature looks up and roars. He curses and grabs Bomber and turns to run. Bomber turns back and fires at the creature. She hits its leg, but no effect. They continue to run through the rocky creek, but Bomber trips and falls. Ferret stops and races back yelling out her name. He tries to pull her away, but the creature is already towering above them. Ferret and Bomber both hear yelling and screaming from behind them, and rapid gunfire. Team Alpha and Delta are both racing towards them. Jake gets down on one knee and fires a dart at the creature, so does Isabel and Matt. The Hyaenodon roars in pain and slumps to the ground. Alpha and Delta yell out too Ferret and Bomber. They shout back that they’re okay. Jake checks briefly on Ferret and Bomber and the checks the creature. He tells Ferret that his hunch was right; it was a creodont, a Hyaenodon. Matt hands Jake a back pack, He tells him to be careful when he opens it. The Cynondictus pokes its head out of the back and snaps at Jake. Matt tells Jake that he couldn’t tranq it because the dosage was too high for such a small creature. Jake gets on the phone and tells Black that he’s located the creature and is close to the anomaly. Black then tells him that the Queensland team has developed an anomaly detector that can identify the location of anomalies within seconds. Jake is extremely enthusiastic and informs the team, but Black also tells him that Peter Lyon is coming out, and the team is not happy. The teams break up again and start searching for the anomaly. Matt heads up the hill to the north with Meyer and a group of soldiers. When they reach the top one soldier stays behind to investigate some blood on the ground. The rest of the group go over the rise and down the other side. He gets up and stares straight into a hideous face, jaws open looking straight into his eyes. He opens his mouth to scream, he doesn’t get the chance and it leaps at him. Matt eventually notices that someone is missing. He asks where the soldier is. They look around and then race back up the hill. When they get back there is just a pool of blood and gore. Matt informs the other groups. Jake and Isabel work their way down another riverbed. He tells her that the magnetic field is getting stronger. They turn around a bend and see the anomaly. Jake tells everyone where they are and the anomaly’s location. Three hours later the search for the other Hyaenodon hasn’t been completed. Peter has arrived and has had a secure area set up around the anomaly, with floodlights cutting through the thin mist. Jake and Ferret are taking readings from the anomaly. Isabel and Bomber arrive back at the anomaly site. Jake asks where Matt is. They look around and he is nowhere to be seen. They call out for over a minute before they hear a roar and Matt yelling at them to get out of the way. The anomaly begins to fluctuate and close. Matt races into the security zone and yells out not to shoot. A Hyaenodon races into the area and follows Matt. He leaps through the anomaly and the Hyaenodon follows. Matt jumps back through, and spins to raise his pistol right as the anomaly closes. The team pack up and return to the ARC. When the return Matt goes to his locker and pauses. Bomber asks if he is alright. Matt explains what happened when the soldier in his team was killed. He blamed himself for his death, for not noticing that he had disappeared sooner. Peter walks through the main atrium when a worker yells ‘Heads!’ and a huge piece of plastic and rope come crashing down next to Peter. He screams at the man and threatens to sue him if something like that happens again. Jake tells him to calm down. Peter gets Jake and Ferret to go to Black’s office. They discuss the new anomaly detection device developed in Queensland. They decide to make it an essential piece of equipment for all of the bases. Ferret gets to work on building it with Bomber and the techs. Given that the Cynodictus was never returned Bomber is given the task of caring for the creature because she has experience with animal rescue. Next Time… The team detect an anomaly at Point Nepean, and abandoned army base and have to battle ferocious Therocephalians in the underground tunnels and one team member is mortally wounded by the predators, but will they survive? Characters Prof. Jake Borelli Dr. Isabel Thorpe Matt Blake Tom (Ferret) Kosov Kate (Bomber) Brown Captain Harry Meyer Jonathon Black Peter Lyon Creatures Hyaenodon Cynodictus Setting Brisbane Ranges Victorian ARC Category:A Rip in Time Episodes Category:A Rip In Time Category:ARIT Series 1 Stories